starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Seloniano
Uma das espécies sencientes do sistema Corelliano, os Selonianos eram grandes mamíferos mustelídeos carnívoros com longas e flexíveis espinhas. Biologia e Aparência left|thumb|Um Seloniano ajudando a [[Legends:Aliança para Restauração da República|Aliança Rebelde.]] Uma espécie elegante, poderosa e coberta de pelos, eram carnívoros que se acreditava terem sido descendentes de mamíferos aquáticos.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Eles eram bípedes peludos que tinham uma altura média de dois metros de altura, o que os tornavam mais altos do que a maioria dos seres humanos com as pernas e braços ligeiramente mais curtos.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Na verdade, um Seloniano adulto tinha entre 1,8 a 2,2 metros de altura com os membros femininos da espécie sendo maiores. Seus corpos eram cobertos por pelos de cor marrom ou preto lustroso e que normalmente não usam roupas em sua terra natal. No entanto, ao trabalhar ou visitar outros lugares, eles usavam as roupas ou equipamentos adequados.Ultimate Alien Anthology Seus corpos alongados suportavam igualmente caminhadas em duas ou quatro patas de maneira confortável., e eram capazes de atingir uma velocidade média de 10 metros em duas patas, embora fosse capaz de atingir 12 metros com todas as quatro, que era o mesmo nível de velocidade que eles eram capazes de atingir enquanto nadavam. As caudas de meio metro serviam como um contrapeso para o corpo quando em pé. Estas caudas eram igualmente capazes de serem utilizados como potentes armas de concussão em combate. No final de suas mãos, com formas de patas, saiam garras retráteis, que não só lhes deu a capacidade de cavar, mas também os fez excelentes escaladores. Com seus longos e pontudos rostos que terminavam em bigodes eriçados e com seus longos dentes em suas bocas. Selonianos eram capazes de ver até 20 metros no escuro com sua visão noturna, mas sendo apenas em preto e branco. Eles também eram capazes de ver duas vezes mais que um ser humano em ambientes de com pouca iluminação e em tais condições ainda eram capazes de distinguir cores e detalhes. Selonianos eram capazes de viver mais de 75 anos de idade, com intervalos específicos durante o seu crescimento até a idade adulta. Aqueles entre 1-8 anos eram considerados crianças enquanto os jovens adultos figuravam entre 9-14 e dos 15-35 anos eram considerados adultos. Os Selonianos com as idades entre 36-55 eram considerados de meia idade, enquanto aqueles que tinham entre 56-74 eram considerados velhos e mais velho do que 75 eram considerados veneráveis. A maioria dos Selonianos era do sexo feminino e inférteis. Um em cada cem era do sexo masculino, e cinco em cada cem eram fêmeas férteis. Sociedade e Cultura thumb|150px|Um Seloniano com suas garras extendidas. Apesar do tráfego massivo de naves estelares para os estaleiros Corellianos, muitos visitantes e até mesmo poucos Corellianos nativos sabiam muito pouco sobre os Selonianos e sua cultura característica, única e alienígena. Em mentalidade, eles eram uma raça bem fundamentada e séria e estavam interessados principalmente com o segurança de seu povo. Isto significa que a proteção de suas tocas, seus familiares e de sua espécie como um todo era uma grande preocupação. A base para esta linha de pensamento foi porque eles viram que as necessidades da sociedade superavam as necessidades do indivíduo. Para aqueles que desconheciam os meandros mais profundos da raça, os Selonianos pareciam uma espécie de calma, amigável e de caridosa. No entanto, os seus interesses raramente iriam além de garantir o bem estar de sua respectiva toca. Eles também tinham uma profunda necessidade psicológica de chegar a um consenso quanto as ações a serem tomadas. Como indivíduos os Selonianos sentiam que suas ações afetavam a toca como um todo, eles se recusaram a mentir pois eles acreditavam que tal ato era um crime semelhante ao homicídio. Devido a natureza subterrânea de sua existência era certo dizer que o Selonianos sofriam de agorafobia e se sentiam mais confortáveis em espaços confinados, em comparação a ambientes abertos. A despeito de sua aparência mamífera, a estrutura social da familia era mais similar a raças Insectóides que possuíam sociedade de mente coletiva. Suas tocas familiares foram construídas tipicamente no subterrâneo e consistiam de uma única fêmea fértil, que era a Rainha, alguns machos férteis e um grande número de fêmeas inférteis. Estas tocas subterrâneas eram realmente criadas pelo Selonianos usando suas próprias garras afiadas para fazer os intricados túneis e habitações em massa. A Rainha e poucos machos férteis foram responsáveis por cuidar de todos os membros da toca. Dentro da toca tinham sub-grupos conhecidos como sectos que eram crias do mesmo macho fértil. As fêmeas nascidas do mesmo pai e, portanto, membros do mesmo secto e eram geneticamente idênticas. A própria rainha era capaz de engrávidar até cinco vezes por ano, onde dava à luz a cinco filhos ou mais. Apesar de sua importância, os machos férteis eram tratados com desdém e com pouco uso além da reprodução 1 e na melhor das hipóteses, eram valorizados como reprodutores. Nos últimos anos, havia um grupo raro formado entre os machos férteis que tentaram promover os direitos dos reprodutores. O elemento mais comum dentro de sua sociedade eram as fêmeas estéreis que realizaram todas as outras funções da vida Seloniana. As regras de reprodução feitas pelas Rainhas mantinham cada toca operando muito unida, com cada fêmea estéril sendo treinada em atribuições específicas. Algumas eram, de fato, responsáveis pela segurança de ambos, dos homens e da Rainha. Os membros da toca eram responsáveis por manter a Rainha fértil longe de sofrer danos e proteger sua casa. Era sabido que o Selonianos não reconheciam relações da mesma maneira como a maioria das culturas humanas. Tocas concorrentes controlavam varias regiões e território em seu planeta natal, com o grupo dominante a sendo conhecido como os Sobretoca. Suas cidades eram na verdade um conjunto de várias tocas com cada uma especializada em uma habilidade ou ofício. Estas tocas forneciam apoio e ajuda umas as outras por meio de um complicado sistema de trocas e escambo de favores. Um seleto número de Selonianos foram especificamente treinados para lidar com alienígenas e humanos. Esses indivíduos eram conhecidos por integrar-se nas sociedades humanas onde eles aprendiam seus maneirismos e atitudes no trabalho com os estrangeiros, a fim de interagir melhor com eles. Embora mantivesse uma existência aparentemente primitiva, os Selonianos eram de fato uma civilização no nível da idade da informação. Eles foram, de fato, considerado tecnologicamente a par com os padrões galácticos com suas tocas ligadas através de redes de computadores e sistemas de trânsito rápido. Sua capacidade industrial também foi capaz de ajudar a alimentar as vorazes necessidades de produção daCorporação Corelliana de Engenharia com os Selonianos fornecendo componentes de alta tecnologia. Eles tinham dominado a tecnologia de construção espacial e até criaram espaçonaves capazes de atravessar o seu sistema natal. Selonianos possuíam a capacidade para a viagem espacial durante muitos anos, apesar disso, sua relutância em fazê-lo tinha mais a ver com a sua mentalidade. Como tinham pouco desejo de ir além do Sistema Corelliano, os Selonianos não construíam hiperpropulsores para suas naves. As guerreiras Selonianas, foram quase sempre do sexo feminino, criavam seus próprios gládios pessoais, de uma maneira semelhante à criação de um sabre de luz Jedi. O Império Humano-cêntrico, em um esforço para disseminar a xenofobia entre a população humana do sistema de Corelliano, tinha como propaganda a mentira de que a as guerreiras Selonianas eram propensas à violência. Poucos humanos do sistema acreditavam nisso, já que as duas espécies não haviam sido violenta em séculos, e as duas raças coexistiram em relativa paz. Eles poderiam falar uma língua modificada entre suas tocas que não se perdiam pela distância devido aos ecos auditivos de suas tocas. A espécie tinha a sua própria linguagem com a qual a eles eram capazes escrever e falar , mesmo dentre os de suas raça que eram acostumados a conviver com forasteiros e que também eram capazes de usar o Básico A etiqueta exigia um certo estilo para as Damas. Muitos grupos de Selonianos eram conhecidos pela xenofobia, dentre eles estavam inclusos os Sobretoca, Absolutistas, e a Tríade Sacorriana. Alguns nomes Selonianos comuns eram Cavisek, Maronea e Vissica. História thumb|left|Han Solo lutando com [[Legends:Dracmus|Dracmus, um Seloniano.]] Os Selonianos eram aparentemente nativos do planeta Selonia dentro do sistema Corelliano. A acreditava se que a espécie tinha suas origens a partir de uma espécie de mamífero aquático que viviam em tocas próximas a rios. Muitos Selonianos também moravam em Talus, Tralus, e Corellia, com tocas adicionais em outros planetas espalhados por toda a galáxia. Grande parte dos túneis cruzados em Selonia e Corellia foram na verdade o resultado do trabalho duro do Selonianos.Alien Encounters'' Os túneis de Corellia eram de fato conhecidos como os túneis Selonianos. Em algum ponto desconhecido da história, houve uma toca de Selonianos que foi exilada de seu planeta natal por um ato desonroso que levou à sua expulsão para o mundo de Sacorria. Durante a era da Guerra Fria, o Império Sith invadiu Corellia e os rebeldes Corellianos se aliaram aos Selonianos que permitiram o uso de seus túneis para combater a ofensiva Sith. Cerca de 400 ABY, a secto Afarathu aterrorizou o sistema Corelliano por muitos anos até sua destruição em 380 ABY nas mãos de Keiran Halcyon. Outro grupo notável de Selonianos foram os Doloria que eram uma seita de assassinos fundada pelos Selonianos de Sacorria e operaram no setor Corelliano. Em 22 ABY, o Seloniano Pumav ficou em sétimo lugar na corrida de quadrúpedes e em sétimo lugar na corrida de bípedes durante Mobquet Apresenta: Os Seres Terrestres mais Rápidos. Um conhecido Seloniano que deixou sua sociedade de seu povo foi Zonder, que depois de ter descoberto que era Sensível à Força levou ele a se juntar a Ordem Jedi na época das Guerras Clônicas. thumb|Uma rainha Seloniana e sua comitiva. Sua falta de envolvimento nos assuntos galácticos salvou o Selonianos da dominação durante a Era da Ascensão do Império. Durante o período imperial, o Império Galáctico usando as ações dos quase esquecido secto Afaranathu para espalhar o medo no sistema Corelliano. Além disso, eles tentaram cultivar a xenofobia entre as populações humanas do sistema usando a propaganda para difundir a crença de que o Selonianos eram uma espécie guerreira e que eram propensos à violência, o que nunca foi acreditado pelos Corellianos. Um Seloniano era conhecido por trabalhar para Jabba Desilijic Tiure como um chef. Após a destruição de Alderaan em 0 ABY, os Selonianos tornaram-se mais simpáticos com a situação da Aliança rebelde depois de ver as ações destrutivas do Império. Após a destruição da Segunda Estrela da Morte, o vislumbre de esperança inspirou os Selonianos de abraçar a causa rebelde na resultante Guerra Civil GalácticaThe Price of Victory. Os Selonianos foram arrastados nas lutas pelo poder que eclodiram no sistema Corelliano após o colapso do governo imperial que levou à perspectiva muito real de que o seu mundo seria destruído no processo. Isso fez com que eles se tornassem ainda mais reclusos a outras culturas, mesmo entre aquelas que habitam o seu sistema natal. No entanto, o choque resultante para a sociedade Seloniana levou raros indivíduos procurarem mudar sua cultura para que eles pudessem lidar com outras espécies de maneira mais honesta. Certos Selonianos ainda apoiavam a Aliança Rebelde em 4 DBY, Lady Leyli que tinha laços com a rainha de Tralus, providenciou informações para o Esquadrão Rogue sobre um posto avançado imperial sobre o planeta. Após o surgimento da Nova República, o sistema foi representada por apenas um único membro que foi recebido com protestos tanto pelo Selonianos quanto pelos Drall. Em 18 ABY , grupos radicais como os Absolutistas e o Sobretoca emergiam em Selonia e tinham secretamente se aliado a Tríade Sacorriana em sua tentativa de conquistar a independência da Nova República. Isto levou à Primeira Insurreição Corelliana onde a Sobretoca trabalhou ao lado da Liga Humana e os Drallistas para assumir o sistema. Os Selonianos separatistas tiveram que batalhar contra membros leais de sua propria espécie, conhecidos como os Republicanos que incluíam a toca Hunchuzuc que levou a uma guerra civil não declarada. Durante estas hostilidades, o Selonianos rebelde atiram com seu Repulsor planetário que deixou a nave Bakurana Watchkeeper em ruínas e a deriva. durante o período da Batalha da Estação Pontocentral, o Seloniano leal Dracmus junto com Mara Jade conseguiram a ajuda da Sobretoca e finalizaram o conflito. Aparições * *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Gambler's World'' * *''Side Trip'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' }} Fontes *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 10'' *''Alien Encounters'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * }} Notas e referências Link externo * Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes Categoria:Selonianos Categoria:Espécies sencientes (S) Categoria:Espécies dos Mundos do Núcleo